babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Schafer
Dawn Read Schafer is the former alternate officer in The Baby-Sitters Club, meaning if someone can't make it to a meeting, she takes over their duties for them; for example, if Stacey couldn't make it to a meeting, Dawn would be the treasurer and collect the dues and count the money. She moves away in Farewell, Dawn. She is replaced by Abby Stevenson. Childhood Dawn was born on February 5th at St. Mary's Hospital in Anaheim, California. She was originally due on January 28th. In her autobiography, she reveals that her mother finally took a long walk on the beach, thinking it would help her delivery along, and sure enough, it worked. Dawn lived in the Anaheim area until she was six and then moved to Palo City. She attended Vista School in Palo City from first grade through eighth grade. Her best friend, Sunny Winslow, moved into the house two doors down from her when Dawn was seven. She has been friends with Sunny, Maggie Blume, and Jill Henderson since first grade. She also has a younger brother named Jeff. When she was thirteen years old, Dawn's parents, Jack and Sharon, divorced. Dawn moved with her mother and brother to Stoneybrook, Connecticut where her mother was born and raised. She enjoyed living in Stoneybrook but really missed California. She eventually moved back there for six months to spend time with her dad and Sunny. She came back to Stoneybrook again for a while but then moved back to California permanently in #88 Farewell, Dawn. Jack gave Dawn the nickname "Sunshine" because of her personality and the fact that she loved the beach and California living. Her first four words when learning to speak were Wa-Wa (water), Ma-Ma, Da-Da, and Be-ee (beach). Dawn also took her first steps at the beach after she pulled herself upright using a cooler and then toddling towards the ocean waves. As a child, one of her favorite books was Madeline. She and her pre-school playmate Ruthie used to build the city of Paris out of blocks in honor of the book. Dawn also loved playing with Play-Doh as a child and sometimes would stick lumps of it in her mother's cooking or in her ears as earrings. Prior to moving to Stoneybrook, Dawn attended summer camp for three summers (BSC SS2, 17). Personality Dawn is an environmentalist, which causes problems in the club in Book #57 Dawn Saves the Planet. She is mostly a pescatarian, although she, on rare occasions, eats non-red meat. At Camp Mohawk, she ate a hot dog because it was the only food available when she was on an overnight trip with her cabin (BSC SS2). She mainly eats healthy food and rarely takes the candy Claudia offers, because she doesn't like the taste of sugar. She is also a strong opponent of guns and violence. Dawn loves ghost stories and enjoys taping movies from television. Her favourite movie is The Parent Trap, possibly because she wishes her parents would get back together again like the parents in the movie (BSC SS2, 17). Dawn is also noted for being passionate and outgoing. She embraces individuality and doesn't care too much about what other people think. Dawn and Jeff sometimes fight but usually get along. She even admits that she misses him and their bickering when he's in California. Appearance Dawn has long, white-blonde hair the reaches past her waist and faint blue eyes. She is a health food nut, which contributes to her slender build. She dresses in a very casual manner. She has her own unique style which the club nicknames "California Casual" because of the California style clothing she wears. She has two piercings in each ear. Baby-Sitting Adventures *Dawn found a secret passage in her house in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House. At first she thought it was haunted, but it turns up to be a baby sitting charge. Although, some things hadn't been the baby sitting charge, which still leads Dawn and the Baby-Sitters Club to believe it is in fact haunted. *Dawn befriended a girl named Whitney in Book #77 Dawn and Whitney, Friends Forever while she was in California. *Dawn helped Margo and Claire Pike in the Little Miss Stoneybrook beauty pageant in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook... and Dawn. Likes * Environmentalism * Health food * Sunshine * Baby-sitting * Ghost stories * The Parent Trap * California * Beaches * Surfing * Stoneybrook * Kristy Thomas * Claudia Kishi * Mary Anne Spier * Stacey McGill * Mallory Pike * Jessi Ramsey * Logan Bruno * Shannon Kilbourne * Kids * We Love Kids Club * Sunny Winslow * Sharon Spier * Richard Spier * Jack Schafer * Jeff Schafer * Carol Olson * Elizabeth Grace Schafer-Olson * Lewis Bruno * Richie Magnesi * Parker Dislikes * Junk food * Cold weather * Pollution * Prejudice Other Notes Dawn comes to Stoneybrook Middle School (SMS) in the middle of the seventh grade when the BSC members were having a fight in January. She met Mary Anne in the cafeteria on her second day of school, and they instantly bonded. Kristy, as Mary Anne's best friend, is initially jealous but gets over it and invites Dawn to become the fifth member of the club once the fight between the club members has ended. When Mary Anne is babysitting for Jenny Prezzioso, in #4 Mary Anne Saves the Day, Jenny gets a fever of one hundred and four degrees. Mary Anne panicked because she could not reach the Pikes (Jenny's neighbors), Jenny's parents, or her own dad. The only thing she could think of was calling Dawn. When Dawn arrives, she tells Mary Anne to call 911. When the club meets in the end, Mary Anne points out that Dawn was great at the Prezziosos. Dawn's mother, Sharon, was Mary Anne's father's girlfriend in high school, which they found out in Book #4, Mary Anne Saves The Day. They later married (in Book #30, Mary Anne and the Great Romance) and lived in a farmhouse on Burnt Hill Road. In one of the last books of the series, #131 The Fire at Mary Anne's House, the old farmhouse burns down. Tension briefly develops between Dawn and Mary Anne, since they become stepsisters and live in the same house, and it's a big change for them, though it is soon resolved. Later into the series, Dawn decides to return to California for six months because she feels homesick for her dad and brother Jeff. The move is eventually permanent, and Dawn becomes an honorary member of the club. Dawn often visits Stoneybrook and remains an important part of the books throughout the series. Dawn's life after she moves back to California is detailed in the California Diaries series written by Ann M. Martin. Gallery Interior Illustrations Dawn on plane SS11.jpeg|Dawn on a plane during her first move from California to Stoneybrook. Jack Schafer with Dawn as a baby.jpg|Dawn's father Jack Schafer with her as a baby Dawn age 10 at Fishermans Wharf.jpg|Dawn, age 10, at Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco. Dawn with the BSC.jpg|Dawn with her new friends, the Baby-sitters Club. Dawn Palo City newspaper community hero.jpg|Dawn was awarded a community hero medal for quick action during a fire. Dawn 3 years old with parents and baby brother.jpg|Dawn, age 3, with her newborn brother Jeff Schafer. Sunny Winslow and Dawn age 6.jpg|Sunny Winslow and Dawn at age 6. Dawn Mary Anne Mini-Camp sleepover SS10.jpg|Dawn and Mary Anne tell ghost stories at their Mini-Camp sleepover, held before Dawn and Mary Anne arrive at Sea City. Dawn with Barrett DeWitt kids at circus Sea City SS10.jpg|Dawn with a clown and the Barrett and DeWitt kids at the circus in Sea City. Dawns Scrapbook from ebook.jpg|Dawn's Scrapbook Mary_Anne_Dawn_photo_strip_from_chain_letter.jpg|Mary Anne and Dawn photo strip from The Baby-Sitters Club Chain Letter. Other Images Mary Anne Spier Dawn Schafer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Spier/Schafer family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. At Work Dawn Barretts Buddy Marnie Suzi from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Dawn baby-sitting Suzi Barrett, Marnie Barrett, and Buddy Barrett, from the 1992 BSC calendar. Dawn Age 1 from 1993 Calendar.jpg|Dawn age 1 and a half, from the 1993 BSC calendar. Dawn in her room from 1994 Calendar.png|Dawn's secret passage in her house, from the 1994 BSC calendar. BSC_50_Dawn_bookmark_front_and_back.jpg|Dawn's bookmark from the first printing of #50 Dawn's Big Date Dawn 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Dawn's picture and bio circa 1991 on the box of the Remco BSC dolls. Dawn profile from Sea City poster.jpg|Dawn's profile from a Baby-sitters Collectors Club poster Dawn sticker from 1992 calendar.jpg|Dawn's sticker from the 1992 BSC calendar. Secret Santa Dawn Jeff postcard front.jpg|Dawn and Jeff on the front of Dawn's postcard, from The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:California Diaries characters Category:SMS students Category:The Schafers Category:BSC members Category:We ♥ Kids Club members Category:Females Category:Graphic Novel Characters